ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Opposites Attract
'Opposites Attract? '''is the third episode of X.X. Story ''At the R.I.P.S. Policeman - Richard Johnson: Boss, i think my police days are completely over. Boss - Nyxy Jackson: Johnson, you can't leave! Richard: After Scorpia puttting me in a wheelchair, I think I'll need this forever-vacation. Nyxy: Ok, you can leave tommorrow, we need to sort out all your files. Richard: I'll accept, although it would be better to leave now. (goes to bed) Nyxy: (sighs) Richard... In the Null Void Policeman Rider: (on the Announcements) I have an announcement. Prisoner 459 of Arc 57 in Section 4 in Windows.......7 will be released from jail...tommorow Prisoner 459 - Scorpia: ? Yesssssss. Policeman Rodrick: Don't be so uptight, Scorpia. We'll be ready to catch you if you do anything wrong. Scorpia: That's good to know....(laughs) That night (Richard is walking around Arc 57 in the Null Void) Scorpia: psst. Richard: Huh? Scorpia: Come closerrr.... Richard: Ok....(comes closer to the jail cell) Scorpia: I need you to do me a favor.... Richard: Wait...who is this? Scorpia: An old friend.... Richard:Wait.....Scorpia? (attempts to run) Scorpia: Don't run! (stabs Richard and takes control) Richard: Scorpia - Master Scorpia: Glad to hear that....Now I need you to do something.... Richard: What? I must know..... Scorpia: Well.......You may not know him, but I am looking for a boy named Ren.... Richard: Yes..... Scorpia: I need to bring him to me...... Richard: Where is he specifically now? Scorpia: Hmm..I have to find that out.... Richard: I'll just- Scorpia: Wait! Before you do that, you must take this (gives Richard two of what looks like RIPS badges) Richard: I use these to locate Ren? Scorpia: The first one, yes. The second one, you place in the control room in Windows 0, Arc 17. Richard: Yes, Master Scorpia. Scorpia: It will release every criminal from Windows 0-9 Richard: That's a huge explosion....aren't you afraid you'll be caught? Scorpia: Why would they suspect someone who's about to be released from jail, anyways? Richard: Nice (smiles). Theme song! At a Canyon Ren: Why are we building a rocket near a canyon? Noah: Don't know. Ren: I was asking Uncle. Paul: (watching the news) NO!!!!! Ren: I'm just asking! Paul: IT CAN'T BE!!! Anna: What can't be! Paul: Scorpia's been released from jail! Ren: Who's Scorpia? Paul: The Planetary Scorpion who made an evil version of me and almost ruined my reputation, and the reason why I have a very extreme case of Asthma! Anna: (gasps) Paul: Yah, I wish I could easily gasp like you just did, Anna. Ren: Let me beat this crook with a little Devil Dog Paul: No! She's too powerful! Ren: Why? Paul: You need to catch all the criminals that have escaped to different planets. The rocket's now ready. Scorpia: Hello, Old Friend. Ren: Scorpia! Anna: Scorpia! Tex: Scorpia! Noah: Scorpia! Paul: Scorpi- (coughs)-a! What do you want with me now? Scorpia: It's not you I'm after. Paul: Who? Scorpia: Guess. Ren: (runs towards scorpia) You'll never hurt my Uncle (transforms) Devil Dog: (growls and shoots fire) Scorpia: Wactawat? Natural predator. Haktan! Richard: (opens the truck he had and a huge bird with flaming eyes and huge wings) Paul: Ren, run! You're gonna be eaten alive! Devil Dog: ???? Anna: It eats Devil Dogs!!! Devil Dog: (eyes open wide, then runs) Haktan: (flys after him) Paul: We must get the rocket ready (runs to the rocket) Anna: REALLY!?! Ren is running from his natural predtor! It's like being chased by a leapord-cheetah! Paul: We'll pick him up with the rocket! Get in! (everyone gets in, then Paul makes the rocket fly towards Devil Dog) Anna: (hands sticking out the window for Ren) Hey DD!!! Devil Dog: (growls) Anna: Take my hand! Hurry! Devil Dog: (grabs Anna's hand and gets in the rocket) Haktan: Grrr! (gets in the rocket) Anna: o.o Devil Dog: o.o Paul: Ren, just detransform! Devil Dog: (detransforms) Ren: Who you gonna eat now? (slaps the bird) Haktan: (cries and flies away) Ren: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120207133258/ben10fanfiction/images/7/73/Trollface.png Beach slap. Anna: (rolling on the floor) xDDDDDDD Paul: Scorpia only had that Haktan because she knew you could only transform into Devil Dog, so she brought the predator. Ren: So I need more transformations or I'm helpess? Paul: Yes, as many as you can get. Ren: How do I get transformations? Paul: By consuming something from the alien. Anna: 0.0 Ren: 0.0 Uncle, even I'm disgusted. Paul: It's the truth. The rocket is heading towards Devil Dog's planet. (the rocket gets into space) Ren: Scorpia's still following us! Scorpia: Ren's right. Ren: (gasps) STOP SCARING ME LIKE THAT! Scorpia: (grabs Ren and peirces his skin) Ren: Ow! Let go! Scorpia: (holding his skin) I'll need this! (exits the rocket) Ren: I'm bleeding! (puts on a band-aid) Scorpia's crazy! Paul: I know. 2 hours later Anna: (sees Devil Dog's planet) WHOA. Ren: KEWL Paul: This planet has oxegen, but it's pretty hot. We need something to protect us. Ren: No problemo!(transforms and goes outside) Paul: let's put on our hotsuits (everyone puts them on) Devil Dog: (smiles) Anna: What's up with Ren? Paul: Devil Dog is responding greatly to the weather. (Sees Pyronites) Whoa! Anna: ikr!?! Paul: Who knew Pyronites visited this planet. Tex: Beutiful. Paul: We should go say hi. (walks over to them) Pyronite #1: Hello, and welcome to Planet Flamat! Paul: Hi, we're looking for a criminal named Overlord. Pyronite #1: Oh, him. He went in that volcanoe (points to an extremely tall volcano). Paul: 0.o It's gonna suck climbing that. Anna: I don't think Ren's happy anymore. Devil Dog: (looking at a whole flock of Haktans circling in the sky and whines) Paul: We should go! (everybody runs but the Pyronites) (the Haktans start to follow them to the volcano) Paul: Ren watch out! Anna: Ren you'll have to detransform. Paul: HELL NO. Anna: When the Haktans go away, he transforms back. Paul: HELL NO!!! Anna: Ren, you'll have to moderate between monster and boy until we get you a suit. Noah, you run back to the spaceship and get him o- Noah: (already running) one step ahead! Anna: (smiles) Devil Dog: (growls and detransforms) Ren: (sweating helplessly) I'm already dehydrating! Anna: The Haktans are going away. (The Haktans are flying away) Ren: (stops running and gets tired) Oh my god. (falls to the ground) Anna: Ren! (rushes over to him) Ren, if you can hear me, then please transform! Ren: (unconsious) Paul: I told you this was a bad idea! Step back!! Anna: (steps back) Paul: REN!!!! (sees a watch-like device on his wrist) what's this? (presses it and an interface of Devil Dog appears) Anna: Press it! Paul: (presses it) Ren: (starts to transform into Devil Dog) Devil Dog: (returns consious) Anna: YAY!!!! (The Haktans come back) Anna: NNOOO!!! Ren must detransform again. Paul: OH HELL NA!!! Anna: It's the only way! 0.0 Or is it? Paul: Huh? Anna: Ren, don't you remember in science class? Devil Dog:??? Anna: Prey always have their natural defense against their natural predator, right? Paul: Yes. Devil Dog: (smiles) Anna: Why not try to see what your natural defense against a Haktan is? Devil Dog: (turns around towards the Haktans, then charges for them) (One Haktan opens it's mouth and swallows Devil Dog) Anna: 0.0 Not as expected (The Haktans mouth turns red, it opens it's mouth, and flames from Devil Dog come out) Tex: Go Ren! (Devil Dog shoots fire at the Haktan, but the bird emits electricity, shocking Devil Dog) Noah: (comes back) Ren, I brought the suit. Devil Dog: (smiles and grabs the suit) Noah: Ren, remember this. Put on the suit too early, you break the suit, detransform, then die in the heat. Anna: O.O Noah: Put on the suit too late, and you'll break the suit and get eaten by Haktans. Devil Dog: (detransforms and puts on the suit, but too early) Ren: uh-oh. o.o Anna: NO!!! REN, CHANGE BACK!! Ren: Ok, OK! (transforms back) Devil Dog: (sign of relief) (The Haktans comeback and dive straight for Ren) Devil Dog: (terrified) Anna: They're gonna eat and kill him! Devil Dog: (instinctively taps his foot, shaking the ground) Anna: What's goin' on? Tex: I don't know. Paul: What the? (They all the a stampede of Wactawats running towards the Haktans, scaring them off) (The Haktans fly away) Devil Dog: (runs towards the Wactas and greets them) Wactawat Leader: Hi, my name is Scott. Paul: Hi Scott. I'm Paul, this is Anna, this is Noah, this is Devil Dog. Scott: Devil Dog? xD I'll just call you DD. Anna: 0.0 How can you talk, yet DD can't? Scott: I'm 5 Wacta Years and He's only 2 Wacta Years. Anna: We're from Earth, so translate. Scott: Oh. I'm 25 Earth Years and He's only 10 Earth Years. Anna: And.... Scott: You must be 12 Earth years to be able to talk. Devil Dog: (growls) Scott: Oh. Noah: I brought a spare suit for Ren. Devil Dog: (detransforms and puts it on fast) Ren: Yes! Scott: You're not one of us? Ren: Sorry, but no. Anna: How do we climb that humo- hu- I NEED A NEW WORD FOR THE SIZE OF THAT VOLCANO!!! Paul: wha- Anna: HUGONHUBUOGIBOUS!! THAT THING's HUGE! Ren: Wait. Pyronite #2: (comes towards them) Ohai! I'm Daniel! Ren: Daniel, I need to get your DNA, but I don't think I can consume you. hmm..... Daniel: You'll have to take it from a dead Pyronite if you don't want to get burned. Ren: Where is it? Daniel: Follow me. At a Pyronite Cemetary Daniel: (points to a dead Pyronite) This was a criminal we fought. You can eat him. Ren: (rips off a piece of the dead body) Somehow, I don't feel weird doing this. (eats a piece) Anna: What does it taste like? Ren: I feel weird again......(transforms) Ren as a Pyronite: Whoa....I think I'll name it........Heatblast. Anna: o.o Like I haven't heard of that before.... Heatblast: Now I can fly up there and get in. Paul: Nonsense! We can ride the rocket! (they ride the rocket up) At the top of the Volcano Heatblast: Nice view of all the lava. -sarcasm- Socrpia: Oh, hello! Anna: What the f- Scorpia: (laughs and pushes all of them down) Anna: AAAHH!! REN DO SOMETIHNG!!! Heatblast: WE'VE ALREADY BEEN THROUGH THIS, ANNA!!! AAAAHHHHHHH!!!! (they all fall in the volcano) To be Continued Trivia *This the second episode to have Ren and the rest falling down into something, and ending with "To be continued". lolz. *Ren now has Heatblast and Devil Dog, both fire aliens. Category:Episodes